Moving On
by dshell99
Summary: A break up doesn't always mean goodbye. Sometimes it can introduce you to a beautiful hello. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d. R!Edd belongs to Asphyxion.


**Author's Note: You know that moment where your friend is like, "Headcanon that/AU where they…" and you're just like, "YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!" So yeah, that happened. And then this happened. Heh. You like it!**

 ** _For Anybodihearme…_**

"Hey," Kevin huffed as he plopped down in the seat next to Eddward.

"Hey!" Eddward said brightly before realizing that Kevin had come _alone._ "Where's -?"

"We broke up."

Eddward _stared_ _daggers_ at his ex-husband as he asked, "WHY?!"

"God, you're loud," Kevin whined as he waved a cocktail waitress down.

"Yeah, we've been over that," Eddward said as he waved off Kevin's credit card. "Put it on my tab, Alisa."

"Sure thing, Rocky!" She grinned as she sassily walked away.

"Do not," Eddward muttered as Kevin started to snicker.

"Sure thing, Rocky," the redhead mocked and Eddward jabbed him in the arm.

"Ow! Kevin abuse!" Kevin pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddward sighed as he rolled his eyes. "But really," he said as he gave Kevin a sympathetic look. "What happened?"

"I…I dunno," Kevin sighed as he started to pick at the label on the bottle of beer Alisa gave to him. "We just didn't _click_ anymore, ya know?"

Eddward bit his lip as he took this information in.

* * *

For the better part of a decade, they were together.

After meeting their junior year of college, they started dating rather casually for about a semester until spring break and neither wanted to spend the time apart, but plans with separate friends had been made, so off they went with promises to _hang out_ when they got back.

Eddward found himself at Kevin's doorstep two hours before the redhead was due home the following Sunday, but Nat let him in and they played video games while they waited on Kevin to get back.

Nat never said a word about it til his best man's speech at their wedding five years later, but they all knew that this was more than just _hanging out_ or even _friends with benefits._

They had a _real thing_ , til they _didn't._

Different jobs meant different expectations for life, and while they tried to compromise, they reached so many impasses' that they nearly lost their _friendship_ in the process.

The day Kevin told him that he wanted a divorce, Eddward cried, but in _relief_. If they could break up, maybe they could be who they once were again: _friends_.

Things ended neatly and quietly for the most part. Friends and family were shocked, but soon acceptance was gained as there was no one really to _blame._

But this now meant that they hung out with and met each other's _new_ _people._

* * *

Eddward thought Max was just what Kevin needed; a wildflower to Kevin's wild fire. But apparently the fire had gone out and the flower had blown away like dust in the wind.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin," Eddward said as he patted Kevin's hand and sipped his bourbon.

"Meh," Kevin shrugged as he balled up the beer's label and flicked it to the center of the table. "What's up with you? Where's Marie?"

Eddward smirked as his new _wife_ walked in, heavily pregnant and slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Babe," she said as kissed his forehead and came to sit across from him but next to Kevin. "You're lucky you've got a bike, Carrot Top."

"Parking?" Kevin smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Where?!" Eddward exclaimed and she sighed.

"I got _lucky_ and got a spot behind the building so it's a short walk," she said and Eddward heaved a relieved sigh that Kevin snorted at. "Where's Max?" She asked as she poked him for laughing at her husband.

"They broke up," Eddward informed her with a knowing look in his eyes, but she pouted without even seeing it as she liked the wildflower, too.

"But _why?"_ She whined as tears popped into her eyes and Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It just wasn't working out," he said as he started to fold in on himself and cursing coming out with them even though they were all friends.

"Look, if you hadn't broken up with this walking thesaurus, I wouldn't be in the condition that I'm in," she snarked and Eddward gestured and looked around in incredulous confusion as she did so. "But you can't keep giving up just because shit ain't working out."

"This idiot I can handle," Kevin snarked back as he jabbed a thumb at Eddward. "But I can't be with someone who's not gonna have any respect for my peeps, ya know?"

 _"Oh,"_ Eddward and Marie said together as they exchanged a shocked, but knowing look.

"Yeah," Kevin sighed as he threw up two fingers and waved his hand around and an uncomfortably silent minute later, another beer appeared, along with a water for Marie.

"Well, that sucks," Marie sighed as she knew that not everyone would understand or be comfortable her husband and _their_ friend's arrangement.

* * *

It had taken her the better part of a year to understand it herself, as she had been Eddward's best friend since they were sophomores in high school so she knew _everything_ about his relationship with Kevin. It was hard to wrap her head around his love for the man that had stolen his heart only to break it and mend it back together with four little words.

But once she came to see that they loved each other too much to continue to hurt each other through _marriage_ , that it was for the best that they just be _friends_. As soon as she came to this acceptance, she encouraged their friendship, was welcomed into it even as she and Eddward's started to blossom into something more.

They all rode the rollercoaster of Kevin's single love life, as she and Eddward took a trip down Lover's Lane and settled into a bungalow to start life anew.

Every new guy or gal the redhead saw just didn't _get it_ when it came what he truly was and it hurt because they loved him and hated to see him alone as Eddward moved on.

Nazz couldn't believe that Kevin wasn't gay and thought of his demi-sexuality as his excuse for being _slutty,_ even though she had once found his personality _charming_.

Ang just didn't trust that he wouldn't get back with his bisexual ex.

Nat was his _bro_ and nothing more.

Max thought he was _too much_. Eddward could agree, but only to a _point._ Kevin was _passionate_ and getting used to that passion took some doing, but once you did, it was life changing.

Max didn't like the changes so he left.

Eddward had a passing thought to introduce him to Marie's sisters, but the bluenette _balked._

Seeing Kevin interact with the two other wild sisters at their wedding reception was enough. The clashing was done only with snarky words and cutting glances, but Eddward could see that it was going to take more than a few drinks and some cake to get them all to get along.

Even with the baby on the way, things were tense, but Kevin accepted it because Eddward still accepted him.

* * *

"It's cool, guys," he shrugged as he stole one of Marie's hot wings. "But oh, my _god_ these wings are _fiiiire!"_

"And I'll set you on fire if you touch my wings again," Marie sneered at him as she stabbed his hand with her fork.

"They don't call me Fire Crotch for nothing," he winked and she turned a shade a green Eddward hadn't seen in nearly two months as he laughed.

When she turned her _pissed off_ gaze on her husband, he held up his hands in surrender as tears of amusement started to run out of his eyes.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Know" she huffed as she bit into another piece of chicken and chewed _angrily_.

"Know what?"

They turned to see Eddward's cousin and namesake standing next to Eddward with a small grin on his face.

"The many nicknames for Kevin's dick," Marie snorted as the redhead sat back in his chair as coolly as possible only to sit up and ball up his fists at the woman.

Eddward placed his face in his hands as Edd went _pink_ and said, "Oh, my."

Marie just wiggled her eyebrows as Kevin chugged his beer and Edd tried to wrangle to situation under control.

"I'm sure they're all very nice, Kevin, and I'd love to learn more, but Eddward, I have those baby things mother said she had for you in my car if you'd like to see them," he said as turned to his cousin who nodded and stood to follow him out of the bar. But he stopped him and turned to Marie and said, "Save the embarrassing for the kid, Marie. You're making Kevin here turn as red as the damn sunset," he cooed as he held the now _very red_ Kevin's chin in his hands.

"Practice makes perfect, Double Dee," she mockingly huffed as her face turned _red_ in embarrassment.

"I can teach you to be better," he grinned and Eddward dragged him out by his arm and she threw her fork at him as they left.

She turned to see Kevin sitting there with a hand over his dropped mouth as his fingers drummed the table.

The last time she saw that look on his face was about five years ago when he and Eddward had a BBQ and Jimmy got snippy about the way Eddward grilled his steak. Eddward read the over reactive blond like a book and Kevin just stared at him in amused shock and some lust wrapped up in _love_.

They divorced about a year later and while it hurt to see a bit of the light go out of Kevin's eyes because he just couldn't _love_ his _friend_ anymore, seeing it again made her grin.

* * *

"He's single," she sang as she polished the fork Alisa gave her to replace the one she threw at Edd on a napkin before giving her reflection in it a wink.

Kevin cocked a brow as he sipped another beer.

"And ready to mingle," she sang again as she gave him another wink and Kevin raised both brows. "Has a thing for tall guys and _vehicles_ that go _vroom vroom,"_ she went on as she munched on her wings as happily as Pooh Bear in a vat of honey.

"Gimme," the redhead huffed as he slid his phone towards her and she smiled as she tapped Edd's contact info into Kevin's _Contacts_ list.

As she slid the phone back towards him, hopeful green met knowing violet.

"If I'm not saying, _welcome to the family,_ in a year," she said as she tapped his phone, "I'm kicking your ass."

"Why are we kicking his ass now?" Eddward sighed as he sat back down across from his wife and _Edd_ sat across from Kevin, a curious look on his _oh so cute_ face.

"Just need him to take care of business is all," she smiled and Edd snorted.

"I've got some business he can take care of," he said as Alisa walked up again. "And I'll have what Big Red here is having."

The other three _stared_ at him and he shrugged as Alisa laughed and walked away.

"I need my car aligned for one and –"

"Your back, too?" Marie grinned and he gave her a long glance where his grin grew so wide that it scared her but she held her ground.

"I can do your car for free but that back is gonna cost ya," Kevin grinned and Edd cocked a brow before turning on his cousin and saying, "Why did you break up with him again?! _I like him!"_

 _"What about me!?"_ Marie screeched and he gave her a sneer as Eddward groaned inside an arm fort.

"Meh," Edd said as he shooed Marie away and leaned over the table towards Kevin. "I can pay whatever you want, whenever you want," he grinned and the redhead nearly choked on his beer.

"Your _cousin_ is flirting with your _ex_ ," Marie hissed at Eddward who shrugged.

"Somebody needs to," he said before nomming on his burger.

"Yeah, because you're terrible at," Kevin snipped as he handed Edd a slice of pizza.

"I can teach you to be better," the ravenette grinned and Eddward gave him a cold stare.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just ask my wife."

Edd rolled his eyes as Marie rubbed her swollen abdomen.

When he leaned over to lay his head on it, he said, "I'm sorry your parents don't want to be better, but you can come to me anytime you want and I'll teach you," Marie shoved him away and Kevin nearly fell out of his chair laughing as Eddward smacked the heel of his palm against his forehead repeatedly.

* * *

As Kevin and Edd continued to flirt and Marie and Eddward continued to groan, the bluenette nudged her raven haired husband's foot with her own. When she got his eye, she gave him her best _good idea_ smirk.

He shot her a curious look as he glanced between his ex and his cousin and returned her _look_ with a head nod of agreement.

 _It's always a good idea to move on..._


End file.
